The present invention relates to a process of planning, scheduling and control of the tasks assigned to all the members of an organization by the overall manager of the organization. This is achieved through the Task Manager computer program.
In complex, interrelated business activities, the manager or the administrator constantly looks forward to those techniques or methods which help him in planning, scheduling and controlling such activities. The concepts of network planning have greatly assisted him. The network approach is a technique through which large projects are broken down to individual jobs or events and arranged in a logical network. These individual jobs are given time estimates for their execution, and the network helps in identifying those jobs or events which control the completion of the project.
PERT and CPM are two such management techniques or tools that have been accepted in recent years. PERT stands for xe2x80x9cProgram Evaluation and Review Techniquexe2x80x9d, and CPM for xe2x80x9cCritical Path Methodxe2x80x9d. Both these tools define and coordinate various activities of a project and accomplish the objectives on time.
In the PERT and CPM network models, one assumption is that the precedence relationships of project activities can be completely represented by a non-cyclical network graph in which each activity connects directly into its immediate successors. All activities in the network must be performed, and in the orders shown.
Though PERT and CPM are useful in the execution of large projects, they cannot be used in the day-to-day management of the tasks of an organization in which predecessor relationships need to be changed or updated frequently.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an alternative and a more practical method for the management of tasks assigned to various members of an organization. The method enables an overall manager to ensure that various tasks are handled by any member on the same working day. For these various tasks, the concerned member needs to spend only the time duration fixed for each task at the beginning of the working day. No further changes in the time allotment is made during the same working day. The method also allows tasks of varying priorities to be added or altered by the overall manager at the start of any working day with ease. This method is executed through the Task Manager computer program. At the start of any working day, the program schedules all the tasks of all members of the organization till their completion for the required number of working days.